


Twins

by Ratwrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Resistance - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Battle, Character Death In Dream, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratwrites/pseuds/Ratwrites
Summary: Oreen Torren, of the Resistance has a dream about a timeline she saw in the World Between Worlds. She is forced to fight herself and what she would've been like if she stayed with the First Order.
Kudos: 1





	Twins

My eyes went wide at the sight before me. I’d been hoping that my visits to the World Between Worlds were over… but here we stood, almost toe to toe. She was an inch or two taller than I was. Her dyed raven black hair was cut short in more of a men's style than anything. I could see the roots were desperately trying to turn blonde again. Her face was sharp and stern, like she’d had her jaw clenched for years on end. The color that used to be in her eyes was dark now, almost black around her pupil. Those eyes bore down into my soul.. This could’ve been me. 

Baroness Ohpelia...

“So, you’re supposed to be me?” she mocked. Her leather gloved hand shot out, gripping my jawline hard. She pulled my face forward, turning my head, examining me. I tore myself from her grasp, letting out a growl.

“Pathetic,” she hissed, venom on her tongue. I rolled my eyes, tossing my head to get the dirty blonde hair from my eyes.

“Says the one who hides behind Kylo Ren like a scared lothcat,” I replied, snappily. I regretted that. Her hand struck out, making hard contact with my right cheek. I stumbled back, landing hard on my side. My hands were bound behind my back and my legs were mostly bound as well. I couldn’t get up.

“Be careful how you speak, Resistance scrap,” she huffed. With a nod of her head two stormtroopers reached down, pulling me back onto my feet. Their grip was tight on my arms, making me hurt. I struggled against their hold, but only for a moment. I took a moment to take in the rest of her appearance. Unlike myself she was armored to the T. Her body was lined with pitch black armor. It resembled the armor the stormtroopers wore except it was modified to be more protective. The helmet she had tucked under her left arm resembled that of a pilot’s helmet. At least they had that in common.

“Resistance scrap, First Order scum, same difference,” I replied, shrugging my shoulders. She hit me again, harder this time. The troopers didn’t let me fall. My head snapped aside, crimson blood pooling in my mouth. I spit it at her feet, my tongue touching the busted place on my gums. 

“Had enough yet?” she asked, coolly. I only laughed, raising my head again. My hair hung down in my face as I grinned, challengingly. 

“I don’t know, is that all you’ve got? Because if so I’m very disappointed.” The smirk that crossed her face made a chill run down my spine. She definitely had the death stare down. She approached like a snake, grabbing my chin again.

“Time wouldn’t have brought us together like this if both of us were meant to survive, dear girl,” she purred. I collected the blood in my mouth and spat it. I laughed as it splattered over her face, but my moment of victory was cut short by yet another hard hit. This one made me light headed. I let my head hang, my chin resting against my collar bone. My face burned with pain. 

“Now then, where do we start?” she asked, pacing around me. The troopers kept their grip on my arms.

“Our paths were meant to cross Oreen.. Fate wants to decide who is the better version,” she said, going into a monologue. I snorted, cutting her off.

“Something funny?” she asked, coming to stand behind me.

“Nothing, just every filthy First Order person I’ve been tortured by has a bad habit of chatting like they’re the ones who are about to die,” I commented, turning my head to look at her as best as I could. She chuckled, the sound sending another chill down my spine. I wasn’t going to lie to myself, she was terrifying.. I would’ve been quite the terror if I had stayed with the Order, instead I was… This. I shook the thought from my head. I was stronger than she’d ever be, or so I hoped. 

“You are quite the joker for a dead woman,” she said, her breath fanning over my ear. I pulled my head away, letting out another growl. 

“You remind me of another joker that I met from your Resistance crew… Well, from my timeline at least,” she began, coming to stand in front of me.

“Oh really?” I inquired, tilting my head.

“I believe his name was… Temmin,” she replied, lifting her head up high. My heart sank, the memory from the time portals rushing back like a wave. I shook my head. He was already dead in this timeline? 

“No..” I muttered, looking down at my feet. That peaked her interest.

“Oh, now that’s not what I was expecting,” she purred, grabbing me and forcing my head up again. I refused to make eye contact. She was scanning my face, and I wasn’t good at hiding my emotions. 

“Well then. This is an unexpected turn.. You had a thing for that- that comedic scum,” she mocked.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” I snarled, looking her directly in the eyes. My mistake. She grinned wickedly.

“You saw that, didn’t you?” she asked, taking a step back. My rage turned to sorrow as I let my head drop.

“Death by a siren's kiss… That’s what he called it,” she said, recalling the memory.

“Stop..” I muttered.

“He downed the venom so well, like we was ready for death.. Then he kissed me back with the passion of a dying man,” she continued, her voice dripping with disgust. 

“STOP!” I yelled, my voice breaking from grief and the volume of my yell. She leaned back, cocking a brow at me. 

“How sad… You joined the Resistance to be stronger, but all it did was cripple you.. How pathetic,” she laughed. Panic seized me as air suddenly left my lungs. My throat sealed up, triggering me. I tried to scream and thrash against the troopers, but I couldn’t move. I sealed my eyes shut, flight kicking in. I gasped for breath, only to get none. When I thought my lungs were going to explode the pressure was released. I collapsed into the troopers hold, my body shaking violently. I coughed, memories rushing back to me. 

“What a sight.. One touch of your neck and you’re down for the count. You know, if you would’ve stayed in the Order you would’ve had the chance to get revenge on that brat,” she mocked, taking a step closer. I let my legs go limp under me, desperate to collapse to the ground, but the arms holding me hung on tight, bruising my skin. Tears formed in my eyes, but I squeezed them shut, trying to push the memories aside. 

“Hoth.. What a day.. That was the day I realized my true potential, as for you? You became a coward,” she continued, stalking around me once more.

“No.. Garrett- Wenna.. NO!” I whimpered, I tried to struggle against the troopers, but was held fast. The poor girl’s screams echoed in my ears, making me cowar. 

“Did you ever tell Antilles that you were the one who slaughtered his precious girl?” The Baroness questioned, coming to a halt. My silence was answer enough.

“Does he hate you?” she asked, venom still dripping from her voice.

“N-No..” I managed, that day flashing in my mind. I’d told Snap first.. And he’d gone with me to tell Garrett. At first Garrett was shocked, maybe even angry, but he forgave her.

“Are you sure?” she pressed. Doubt flooded into my mind.

“No.. Garrett doesn’t- hate me..” I said, unsure of my own words. He didn’t hate me.. Did he? I shook my head, harshly. The panic set into my bones.

“How do you know he isn’t just waiting for the perfect time to get his revenge,” she purred.

“STOP!” I shouted, my eyes snapping open. My gaze narrowed on the Baroness as she stepped back into view an evil smirk on her lips. I began to thrash against the troopers, so much so that they had to let me fall. I hit the ground with a grunt, not catching myself in time. I laid on my stomach, my hands still bound behind my back.

“You are weak Oreen. Just the thought of your.. friend hating you makes you melt with sorrow. Friends make you weak!” she shouted. Anger began to boil in my veins. I turned my head, looking up at her as she crouched down near me.

“They do not make me weak… They make me stronger,” I growled. The troopers brought me off of the ground, standing me up again. She raised a brow.

“Shall we test that, Oreen?” My name rolling off of her tongue with disgust.

“Let’s,” I replied. I watched as the Baroness stepped back and placed her helmet over her head. She wasn’t going to fight fair, but neither was I.

“My skill versus yours, may the best version win,” she said, holding her head high. The stormtroopers uncuffed me. I moved my wrists and arms, stretching them out.

“Care to give me back my weapons?” I asked, looking at the table where my blades rested. She stepped aside, offering her hand to the table.

“Be my guest.” I strode to the table, cautiously. I scooped up the two vibroblades, looking fondly at them. The blade in my left hand was a thick glass blade. The memory of Zena and Mackenzie giving it to me ran through my head and I smiled. The blade in my right was a silver blade with a brown hilt. On the wooden hilt was carved ‘Adair DelToro’. I smiled again.

I then looked to the Baroness as she drew two blades from the holsters on her armored thighs. Good to see she hadn’t changed in that aspect. “Still can’t shoot a blaster?” I commented, shifting into a ready position. She chuckled.

“I don’t need a blaster,” she replied, hotly. That was a yes. She took a ready stance as well, her blades resting out at her sides. Mine were drawn up near my face.

“Ladies first,” I offered, knowing she was far from a lady. With that she let out a cry and lunged. I dodged aside, choosing to keep on the defensive until I absolutely had to. Her strikes and swipes came hard and fast, a few of them almost catching me off guard. She went high, striking down at my head, but I raised my arms, forming them into an X. Once her wrist collided with mine I shifted my arms, trapping hers. I yanked, rolling her over my shoulder and sending her down onto the floor. 

I whipped around, raising my boot to strike her helmet, but she rolled aside, quickly bouncing back onto her feet. She came at me once more, the wiz of her blades reminding me how dangerous this situation really was. My First Order training kicked in, resulting in injury. I accidentally opened myself up, giving her the change to slash her blade across my left arm. I yowled, stumbling back. 

I jumped forward, deciding to make a few strikes, but each of them were skillfully blocked. She’d had the same training I’d had, except hers was far more advanced. She was ahead of me in many ways. One of her slashes grazed my left wrist, causing me to hesitate. She took the chance and disarmed Zena’s blade from my hand, knocking it away from me. This was bad. I moved back from her, desperate to get to my second blade. She charged me, forcing me to go in the opposite direction of the blade.

“You’re weak!” she sneered. She whirled around, trying to deliver a powerful slice, but I dodged, rolling out of the way. My training wouldn’t hold up against hers for long.. Then it dawned on me. My mind traveled back to Garrett.. He’d allowed Alkin and I to enter his Blood Wrath. I looked at the Baroness, moving aside from her attack. Her movements resembled that of Garrett’s, powerful and determined, yet unlike Garrett she was reckless and focused on nothing solely but her rage and determination to prove she was better. 

I continued to dodge, wearing her out. My mind then traveled back to my sparring sessions with Darien and Alkin. They’d both shown me new ways of fighting that I hadn’t seen before. I got distracted, giving her the chance to connect her armored boot with my chest. I fell onto my back, losing Adair’s blade in the fall. I was open. She came forward, slamming her blades down at me. Using her stand against her I pulled myself between her legs, and jumped up behind her. Before she could react I hit her back hard, sending her down onto her stomach. She flipped over, and I kicked the helmet off of her head. I smirked, standing above her.

“Impressive,” she commented. She dashed up, catching me off guard. We were toe to toe, our arms locked together in a heated moment of who could knock who down first. She was still armed, but I didn’t need weapons to fight. I brought my knee up sharply, hitting the soft spot between her chestplate and the piece of armor protecting her stomach. She groaned, falling away from me as I released her. 

She coughed, righting her posture. She’d lost one of her blades in the fight. “How’s that for weak,” I growled. I clenched my fists, holding them up in front of my face. She didn’t say a word as she slashed out at me again with her vibroblade. I dodged skillfully, grabbing her arm. I put my back to her, elbowing the bend of her arm hard which forced her to let go of the vibroblade she was holding. It dropped from her hand and I caught it, whirling around to slice at her. I hit my mark, the blade slashing across the rough skin of her right cheek. The cut spanned from the side of her nose, all the way back to her ear. She snarled, grabbing me and headbutting me. Both of us fell back from that with a groan.

“That- hurt..” I commented, shaking my head. Droplets of crimson blood hit the floor. It seemed to have hurt her a lot more than it had me, which was funny to me. I reached up with the back of my hand, wiping the blood from my nose. I took this chance while she was down and attacked her. She recovered, rolling aside from my attacks.

“You’re training is-” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as I used the hilt of the blade to box her. I let go of my First Order training, letting myself fall into the Mandalorian techniques that Garrett had taught me. I made each strike with precision and a fierce grace. I let the thought of my friends and family fuel each hit. 

She put her arms up, defending herself. She tried to strike a few times, but each one I blocked, not giving her the chance to keep up. If I wanted to hit her hard I needed her armor gone. I began focusing my attacks on her chestplate, using the vibroblade to damage the armor. I worked her arms apart, making deep dents along the armor. With one final attack I kicked her chest hard, sending her backwards. She caught herself, rage burning on her face. She unclipped the damaged chestplate, letting it clatter to the floor. The stormtroopers in the room advanced on me, but she held up her hand, signalling them to back off. They did.

I tossed her vibroblade back to her, which caught her off guard. I expected her to attack me, but she didn’t. I retrieved my own vibroblades, holding them at my sides. “You didn’t attack, why?” I asked, tilting my head.

“We may have been trained to fight dirty, but when it comes to a fight of strengths I have some respect,” she replied. That was a surprise to me. I made the first move this time, mirroring attacks that Garrett had shown me in training. I bent my back, ducking under one of her swings. It resembled a move that Alkin had taught me. In doing so I came out of the bend, winding up behind her. I struck her from behind, creating a cut down the middle of her back. The chestplate and backplate had been connected, so when she removed the chestplate she made her back a vulnerable spot as well. She groaned, stumbling forward. She wasn’t down for long. 

With an angered screech she threw herself at me. We went blade to blade, our knives clashing together like lightsabers. Even though she wasn’t using her force abilities, I could sense the darkness wafting off of her. She could definitely outmatch me if she started using that. Even with the training I had received the force was something I didn’t understand enough to use or control. 

“You’re no match for me,” she snarled. I laughed in response, pulling an Alkin and skillfully sliding away from her attack like a ninja. This caused the Baroness to growl like a rabid animal. 

“Wanna run that by me again?” I questioned. She attacked, her movements becoming enraged and sloppy. I kept my cool, recalling my training sessions with Garrett. Everytime I’d charged at him with nothing but rage he’d beaten me. I couldn’t think of how I used to fight, I had to think about how I fought now. If I sank down into her ways I would lose. She kept striking at me. I could tell she was growing tired which was the goal. She may be more protected than I was, but she did have more weight holding her down. That armor was good, but a burden. 

Our vibroblades struck hard, sending sparks into our faces. I pulled away with a grunt of surprise. Pain rippled through my right arm. I had been distracted for too long. Zena’s blade almost dropped from my hand, but I let the pain allow me to tighten my grip on the hilt. I ducked under a strong blow, barely missing it by an inch. I fell back and to my own surprise she didn’t advance. I took a moment letting the pain settle into my arm. I would let it spur me on, not destroy me. It burned across my skin. She only smirked.

“What are you smiling at?” I growled, rolling my shoulder to try and regain full control over my arm.

“Oh nothing.” She was back in action again. Once more we were blade to blade, sparks flying off of the metals as they clashed together with the strength of a Jedi and a Sith. My arm was killing me, causing me to falter. I yelped out, falling onto my back as I missed a strike, her blade slashing across my face. I sealed my right eye shut, pain sending me down to the floor. I dropped Adair and Zena’s blades, my hands flying up to my face. The bloody cut ran from the left side of my forehead, down over my nose, and right above my right eye, almost on it. I couldn’t open my eye. She approached, kicking me hard in the chest.

I landed on my back hard, the air leaving my lungs. I didn’t move, stunned by the action. I tried to sit up, but more pain radiated from my body. I think she’d broken something. I rolled onto my side as she got closer, trying to get back up. “Kid, get up. I didn't want you to give up. You're stubborn, defiant. Don't let your spirit be broken. You're my daughter spiritually in so many ways. I'm proud of you. You came so far, and now you're here off your feet. Get on your feet. You're one of the Resistance. The Rebellion would have been proud to have you in its ranks.” Garrett’s voice echoed in her head.

“If anyone has the guts to do this. This is your Citadel Challenge! We’re behind you all the way.” Rex called out to me. “Come on shiny, don’t quit! You can do this!”

“You need to rise.” Anakin demanded, in my head.

“Rise up Torren! Don’t give up now mamabear..” I rolled onto my stomach, letting out a sharp groan as pain sparked throughout my body. “I won’t lose my mamabear, not again!”

“Queen Fluffy. How dare my most beautiful trickster give up?! She never gives up. She blitzes ALL NIGHT. You cross that line of giving up, you’re out. You make sure the First Order remembers the name… Oreen Torren.” I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees at Snap’s voice. “You’ll find your way home… Come on, I need my Bladed Rose..”

“Rise up.. When you fall on your knees, you better rise up!” I got onto my knees, grabbing Adair’s vibroblade. His voice spurring me on. “Trust in the force Oreen.. I will always love and support you.”

“Rise and fight. Fight and come back home to the people who love you. We love you, Oreen.” I grabbed Zena’s blade, slowly shifting onto one foot, my other knee still on the ground. The world was moving slow around me. “We need you.. More than anything. We need you to fight. For us. For you. For Snap..”

“We will never give up on you so you shouldn’t either. Push yourself and strive to succeed. Don’t give up now, it’s only the beginning.” Mackenzie encouraged me. I was on both feet, my head hanging low. “Don’t stop, push harder, keep going…”

“Rise, Oreen. Just like how you encouraged me..” Alkin said, gently. The World returned to its pace. I whirled around, blocking a strike from the Baroness. The blade was mere inches from my face, but I wasn’t. My expression was soft toward her, after hearing the voices of the people I love. My dominant eye was still closed, crimson blood dripping down the extent of my face. 

“You- won’t win,” I said, through gritted teeth. I pushed her back hard and she stumbled, losing her balance. I surged forward, letting their voices drive me. I swung back and forth, forcing her back. She couldn’t get the change to attack and that was the plan.

“This is for Alex.. and Quin.. Jess, Alkin, Snap… And Mackenzie!” I snarled, recalling what she’d done to them. I slammed my right arm forward, my blade catching her open throat. The other arm surged forward, sinking deep into her chest. I panted as she gasped, going limp almost immediately. I pulled my blade free and fell backwards onto my rear, the two blades clattering to the floor. I laid on my back, my breathing ragged and unsteady. Tears formed in my eyes. I closed my other eye, my remaining strength leaving me. 

“You’re going to be okay.. Oreen, I’ve got you.. Hey, you’re okay!” Hands gently touched my shoulders. I didn’t stir, letting my body be lifted. My eyes suddenly shot open as a scream left my lips. Snap was pulling me into a tight hug, his large arms covering me and protecting me.

“Whoa whoa, easy, I’ve got you,” he soothed, running his hand down the back of my head to cradle the back of my neck. I shook like a scared child, my fingers digging into his nightshirt for comfort. His warmth was comforting. He slowly laid back down, taking me down with him. I didn’t fight, staying tucked against his chest. 

“You’re safe.. You’re home, you’re safe..” He murmured. After a while I calmed down and slowly fell back asleep.


End file.
